


Suspicious Minds

by DizzyDrea



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Introspection, Romance, Suspicion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if Juliette is who she appears to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Minds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to give anything away, so see my notes at the end of this story. And yes, the title of this story was inspired by the Elvis Presley song, _Suspicious Minds_.
> 
> Spoilers for _Game Ogre_ , _Danse Macabre_ , _Last Grimm Standing_ , _Plumed Serpent_ , _Island of Dreams_ , _The Thing with Feathers_ , _Love Sick_ , _Cat and Mouse_ , _Leave It to Beavers_ , _Happily Ever Aftermath_ , _Woman in Black_.
> 
> Disclaimer: Grimm is the property of NBC, Universal Television, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions, Open 4 Business Productions LLC and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

**I**

Nick wonders what his life would have been like if his aunt hadn't shown up on his doorstep, bringing what feels like the apocalypse down on his head. 

Would he have proposed to Juliette? Would she have said yes?

Would he ever have realized that there was a whole other world around him, just beyond his ability to see?

He's not sure, but he knows that his life would have been infinitely simpler. Quieter, it's true. Normal, without all the life and death stuff. And maybe a bit boring, too.

There are days when boring would suit him just fine.

 

**II**

Despite his aunt's warning, he refuses to let Juliette go. He loves her, and for as crazy as his life has gotten since becoming a Grimm, he needs that bit of normalcy to keep him grounded.

Still, it's days like this that he wishes he'd taken Marie's advice.

Lying in the hospital, ribs taped up, battered and bruised, he's more scared than he's ever been. It's the first time his Grimm work has followed him home—literally—and he's just now realizing that he can't always protect her.

Now, he lives in fear that one day he'll be too late.

 

**III**

It's the first time he's missed their anniversary in three years of dating. He knows that's better than most cops do, but he still can't help feeling bad.

What bothers him more, though, is the fact that Juliette isn't more upset about it. 

When he'd finally stumbled home that night, she'd been asleep in bed. He'd been expecting a fight the next morning, but instead he'd gotten a smile and a sweet kiss before heading out to write up his report.

She'd told him it was okay—more than once—but he's still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

**IV**

Nick's wondering when Juliette was replaced by a Stepford wife.

It's the only explanation for why she's taking everything that's happened with such grace.

Because any other woman would have packed her bags and headed for the hills after being kidnapped by a crazy woman bent on giving her father an honorable death. He's not sure why she stayed.

Not that he's not grateful, but he hasn't stayed alive as long as he has—as both a cop and a Grimm—without a healthy dose of skepticism.

He doesn't have any proof, but he's watching her more carefully now.

 

**V**

His hope that his Grimm life and his regular life will stay separate dies a quick death when Bud the _eisbiber_ starts bringing him gifts and fixing things around the house. Besides the refrigerator.

He's so sincere, so genuine. So brave, facing a Grimm when it's clear he'd rather be anywhere but right there.

And he's driving Nick crazy.

He's caught Juliette giving him looks from time to time. Measuring looks. Curious looks. As if she knows something is going on with him.

And Bud isn't helping.

He should tell her, he knows he should, especially now. 

But he can't.

 

**VI**

He can't even catch a break on vacation.

This is what his life has come to: even when he's left the cop at home, the Grimm still comes a long for the ride.

He couldn't explain to Juliette what a _klaustriech_ wants with a _seltenvogel_. She wouldn't believe him anyway.

And that's why she turned him down. Or, at least that's why he thinks she turned him down.

Usually, no is followed by moving boxes, but not this time, and he has to wonder why. Life goes on just as if he'd never proposed. 

He's confused, and that's never good.

 

**VII**

Juliette's always been a good judge of character, so he's gratified when he notices her looking at Adalind with barely disguised suspicion over dinner.

And he's even more gratified when she tells Hank that he's better off without the _hexenbiest_. He thinks maybe Hank will listen if they're both saying the same thing.

But it's when they're talking later that he begins to get suspicious of Juliette. It's in the way she talks condescendingly of Adalind, as if she knows just who and what the woman is and has no respect for her.

And now he's wondering how she knows.

 

**VIII**

He thinks his life would have been simpler—being a Grimm notwithstanding—if he'd been able to skip the whole Royal Families vs Verrat conversation.

The wesen world is a hell of a lot more complicated than he'd realized, and now he's getting a headache trying to keep it all straight.

The conversation with Rosalee, Monroe and Ian was enlightening for multiple reasons, causing a suspicion to build in his mind.

If there are Royal Houses, and _hexenbiester_ serve the Royals, maybe there are others serving them as well.

Now, he's wondering if Juliette is who she appears to be.

 

**IX**

The Beavers…

The Beavers are going to be the death of him, he's sure.

Juliette's been giving him more of those measuring looks, and it's only getting worse now that the entire _eisbiber_ community has taken it upon themselves to supply them with anything their hearts could ever want.

Pies. Preserves. Farm-grown produce. Lovingly knitted afghans. Their living room looks like a country store.

She takes it all in stride, and he's grateful for that, but he can't help but wonder why she isn't asking more questions, and why she's buying his admittedly flimsy explanations. 

Nothing adds up right now.

 

**X**

He's staring at his phone, lost in thought.

When Juliette had offered to look into his parents' accident, he didn’t think she'd find much. Turns out, she's better at this than he expected.

He's just talked to the cop who investigated their deaths. Murders. And while he's glad he's got more to go on, including names he didn't have before, it all still bothers him.

Juliette's so eager to help, like she wants him to know she's on his side. A year ago he wouldn't have doubted that. 

He hates wondering just who it is he sleeps with at night. 

 

**XI**

Someone attacked Juliette.

He'd like to think that she was attacked because of him—because he's a Grimm—but he's not so sure. Adalind has come after him once before, so he just doesn't see her going after Juliette to get to him. Not her style.

The only conclusion he's left with is that Juliette was attacked because of who _she_ is. She's taken the upheaval in their lives better than he'd hoped, but instead of being glad, he's wary. 

He loves her, truly and deeply. But he thinks maybe it's past time for both of them to come clean.

 

**XII**

They have a meet-cute story, he likes to say. 

They met nearly four years ago, at a Farmer's Market. They'd both reached for the same melon, their hands touching, sending an electric spark through him.

He'd taken one look at her and been lost.

Looking back, he has to wonder whether it was all a setup. Anyone watching him would know he went there often. 

He hates that he's having these thoughts, but he just can't stop being a cop. Or a Grimm.

And if he's sleeping with the enemy, he'd really like to know about it. Just in case.

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I got to wondering why Juliette seemed to let all the weird stuff go. I mean, if it were me, I'd be asking questions, demanding answers, but Juliette seems to just accept that her boyfriend has a weird life. Which made me wonder if maybe there's more to her than meets the eye. The underlying supposition of this story is that Juliette is working for one of the Royal Houses (not House Renard), presumably with the same goal as Renard, only in a different yet equally underhanded way. I doubt that's canon, but it is fun to suppose.
> 
> For more extensive notes on this story, [click here](http://dizzydrea.livejournal.com/36812.html).


End file.
